Flashback 3
"Flashback 3" is the one hundred and seventy-sixth episode of ''Satan and Me''. It was posted on November 2nd, 2015. Summary With his wings spread, Satan addresses his followers and announces that they'll fall from Heaven that day. He says they'll all be known as traitors, but they should be proud of it. While they're losing their family in Heaven, they get a new one with their fallen brethren. The crowd chants Satan's name and holds their cross pins in the air. Ipos begins steering everyone in the right direction, asking that they remain calm and peacefull, as they just want to leave, not fight. He hears a clicking sound and turns, and is hit in the abdomen by a green flame. Jophiel stands before him and apologizes, explaining that Michael had ordered them to treat the Fallen like traitors. Someone asks if they should still make the jump, and Ipos tells them to go ahead, as there's no turning back. Felix eagerly makes his way to fall while Anthea is wary behind him. Sheila listens to the chaos through a broken stained glass window. Chamuel reaches for her sickles and Zadkiel holds two bloodied knives, ready to fight the defectors. Using the wheels of fire on his ankles, Jophiel hovers above the chaos. Uriel sits in the charred rubble from using his light, holding a defector's bloodied piece of robe. Raphael and the medical angels tend to both the injured angels and Fallen. With his lip bleeding, Gabriel watches in horror as Michael rips a set of wings from Satan's back. The new demons can be seen falling to Earth like shooting stars. Uriel holds his head in his hands and Zadkiel gazes out a broken window, almost unaffected compared to the rest of the archangels. Raphael gouges his own eyes out, unable to handle seeing all of the souls changing around him. Michael sobs as he clutches Satan's archangel flower pin and kneels over his severed wings. Gabriel holds a Fallen's abandoned cross pin in his hands, Jophiel covers his ears, and Chamuel is treated by medics. On Earth, Satan's shoulder blades bleed as he looks into the crowd of Fallen in front of him. They call his name, thanking him and asking if he's okay. He grins, and feels like he's finally home. In the present, Natalie wakes up from her sleep and calls for Satan. She asks why he's awake, and he replies that he can't sleep and she knows that. She rubs her eyes and describes the dream she had of The Fall; she felt like she was in someone else's body as she fought with someone. She recalls someone crying and it makes her chest hurt. She says she was "unhappy to see such bright wings at Michael's feet", and Satan looks surprised and almost horrified. Characters in order of appearance Trivia * "Flashback 2" and the following episode, "Flashback 3", are combined into one episode on Webtoons and Tumblr. * Chamuel's earrings are in the wrong location in this episode; rather than her usual three studs on her earlobe, they are on her cartilage. * There is a small Furby next to Natalie's ear on the second-to-last page. Orangeplum stated that she randomly put it there to see if anyone would notice.SaM/HiC/BtA Discord Satan is also known to like Furbies."I feel like Satan likes furbies." References Category:Episode Category:Titus Arc Category:Missing Webtoons